Incipient
by Magicalauren
Summary: It seems to Kuroo, that every time he goes to this training camp the Gods decide to gift him. Eh, he doesn't mind all too much and besides- his gifts are pretty cute.
1. Chapter 1

The first sensation is hot, then a stinging ice cold, followed by wet stickiness. All in the span of seconds, sliding down his back.

The emotional reaction takes a second. Pure shock at the _audacity_ has Kuroo, well, freezing for a second at the ice. Shock is quickly replaced by insult and offence.

The fact that someone _poured ice down his shirt_ comes with the realization that he was not, in fact, a third year anymore. He was a first year, who got _no respect_ and people thought it was ok to pour ice down his shirt.

Previous to this things were going great for first year Kuroo Tetsurou. Despite some of his nervousness about high school, he had made it into the volleyball team, had made friends, even gotten good grades so far. When the invitation to a practice camp was sent out Kuroo was ecstatic, and yes the 23 subsequent texts to Kenma _were completely justified._

Turning around slowly, Kuroo expecting a boisterously laughing third year, maybe surrounded by a group of friends. What he got was a toothily grinning kid that looked younger than himself, with wild black hair that lay flat in some places and stuck up in others. The kid looked genuinely happy, as if the prank wasn't out of malice, but as if he expected both sides of the prank to be laughing.

Kuroo was not laughing. His face was burning and he felt extremely annoyed. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have lashed out, it's just Kuroo didn't like bullies. And while this kid definitely didn't fit the profile of a bully, his anger may have clouded his judgement.

Standing up quickly, his legs awkwardly jostled between the bench and the table almost knocking over his cup of bubbly water. Beside him Yaku stared up at Kuroo, eyes wide and expectant as if just daring him to pick a fight.

"Dude," Kuroo' voice rose in agitation, "What the hell?" He couldn't help the cuss word that slipped out, he just wanted to get across how angry he felt. In front of him the kid's brows furrowed as if trying to figure out how to pass the next level on his video game (Kenma made the same expression enough times for Kuroo to know) and then opened his mouth. He closed it a few more times as if trying to find the right words.

"I- I was trying to-" the beefy kid paused, trying to figure out what he _had_ wanted to do. Confused the kid cocked his head like a baby bird before glancing over at a table of third years munching on sliced pieces of barbecue. Kuroo's eyes followed his gaze, landing on the group as they snickered and lowered their heads.

"Well?" Kuroo demanded, still irritant, his eyebrows raised in a ' _go on'_ way. The kid's eyes flickered back over. "Well…" the kid mirrors back at him, twisting his thick fingers "I thought it would be funny…" he trails off glancing up at Kuroo, a light blush settling across his nose.

"Yeah," Kuroo scoffs, "I'm laughing and laughing." He turns away from the kid to stalk away to the bathrooms. "Wait- I, I'm sorry," The kid calls to his _wet_ back.

"Whatever!" Kuroo throws hotly over his shoulder.

* * *

"You've got a weird look on your face," Yaku snickered. Kuroo glanced over from the spot on the wall he had been staring at for the past ten minutes mulling over ways to get back at that weird kid. Kuroo startled, windmilling his arms back for a second before steadying "I do not," he defended, pouting. "Yeah ya do," Yaku accused, "Kai, doesn't he?" Yaku leaned over onto his elbow to face Kai. "Don't bring Kai into this," Kuroo squawked, both looking over at the third boy awaiting his judgement.

Kai glanced over and studied his face, taking the request seriously. His eyes roamed over Kuroo's face while the other two held their breaths, before settling on a verdict, "Your face looks normal," he decided and before Kuroo's face could light up he finished with "But your hair still looks weird."

Yaku cackled in the corner while Kuroo dramatically fell back. "You can't just bring someone up to bring them back down like that," he complained. "Haha, seriously though," Yaku looked over at Kuroo, locking eyes with him and causing Kuroo to feel slightly invaded, "If you pull something and get us kicked off the team I _will_ kill you," Yaku threatened.

Kuroo shifted along the floor, glancing away nervously, his sweat from the earlier games causing him to feel sticky uncomfortable. "When's our turn in the showers?" He asked nervously, looking from an escape from his clearly crazy teammate.

* * *

Kuroo doesn't do anything too dramatic (as in he avoided killing himself via Yaku) but he did glare at the black haired boy every time they passed each other. Although watching him Kuroo did notice that most times the boy was just running past to pick up stray volleyballs that the second and third years had spiked, which should have been a job for the manager. ' _Whatever,'_ Kuroo thinks, ' _He probably deserves it anyway.'_

But when the kid bumps into him right before dinner, Kuroo isn't all that forgiving. While the adrenaline from the games had before left him feeling euphoric now Kuroo's beginning to feel tired and irritant in the face of his enemy.

"Watch it kid," he snaps out and feels an empty fleeting joy as the kid recoils. "I'm not a kid," the kid sticks his chin out and Kuroo laughs out a "pshh, so you _aren't_ in junior high," he continues airily "Could've had me fooled."

Kuroo takes a step back and reigns in his temper for a second, just like his mom told him, "Look, sorry, just- watch it ok?" Except now the kid is puffing up like a rooster and suddenly there isn't so much a height difference. Now that they're closer Kuroo can see that they are actually pretty close in height. "Or what?" the kid challenges mulishly. Kuroo sends him a confused look, trying to step around him and get to his dinner. "Uh, nothing, just watch where you're going," he says, they've moved on so why is this kid trying to pick a fight?

"Oh yeah?" the kid slurs, and Kuroo can't help it when it slips.

"Oya Oya,"

"Oya Oya Oya?"  
"Oya Oya Oya Oya,"

Kuroo takes a step back grinning. Suddenly the wild haired kid is grinning too and Kuroo feels just a little bit lighter. Until from the doorway-

"Kuroo get your ass in here," Yaku snaps, then glances considerably at the kid in front of him "And bring your friend too,"

Kuroo grins, and invites the kid to sit with him, catching a name in the process- Bokuto.

* * *

Kuroo finds out a few things about Bokuto Koutarou, like that the third years _are absolute assholes to him and Kuroo is one hundred percent ready to fight all of them over this precious bird._ He learns Bokuto wants to become the ace, that he makes the best comebacks and grins victoriously when he does. In fact the only flaw Kuroo can find in this overly large teddy bear is how loud he gets in the mornings, but Kuroo finds that maybe he doesn't mind _too_ much.

Before he gets on the bus Kuroo finds himself exchanging numbers and goodbyes with the other boy, "Don't worry bro, those third years can suck it, you'll be the best damn ace this world has seen," he offers as final advice. Bokuto's big amber eyes widen and then tear up, his big bottom lip begins to pop out from his mouth, "Oh dude, don't cry…" Kuroo tries to comfort panicky, he's never dealt with a crying person before.

"Don't leave Ku-brooo," Bokuto wails and despite the moment Kuroo can't help but crack a smile, "I'll always be in your heart Bro-kuto," he returns.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo likes it when Bokuto texts him goodnight or good morning. He likes it when something amazing, like serving his favorite chips for lunch, happened and Bokuto texts him in the middle of the school day. He likes the seven different emojis Bokuto texts him after each message. When Bokuto texts ' _kayyy gn babe'_ well, whether or not Kuroo screenshots it for his background is strictly between him and Kenma

He just really likes Bokuto. And they meet up almost every weekend since camp. Kuroo can bitch about his teachers over text and Bokuto can scream in all caps, but it's always better in real life. Always.

They meet for food, for video games, for people watching. Kuroo likes to drag Kenma along a lot too, but Kenma just stares at them and smiles while Kuroo laughs about the day on the way home. It's really peaceful, this is might be the lightest Kuroo has felt in his life.

It's another night of weird snack mixes and rough voices when Bokuto finds himself scrolling through aesthetic pictures on his phone. Bokuto wears his emotions all over his face, it's in the slightly drawn eyebrows and the squint of his eyes, right now Bokuto's considering something. Kuroo likes being able to read Bokuto, it makes him feel closer to him, it also makes Kuroo feel like a smart person.

And because he likes it when Bokuto's eyes light up when he talks he lets a "What'cha thinking about," tumble past his lips. Except Bokuto's eyes don't light up, they close down. A quick shrug of Bokuto's thick shoulder leaves Kuroo confused but also wanting more. Kuroo remembers his training from getting Kenma to open up and softly asks "Bokuto?"

No response. Just staring at his phone.

"Well, it can't be too silly right? Because I'm just as silly as you so I would probably laugh and agree and I don't think you'd hide something like that right? Because you trust me-" He rambles, hands gesturing placatingly.

"I wanna dye my hair!" Bokuto practically yelps, and Kuroo wonders what it was he said in that weird ramble that got Bokuto to confess. Kuroo's hands freeze mid air, "I-what?" because why would Bokuto hide that? He was expecting something…. Well embarrassing.

"I wanna dye my hair!" Bokuto repeats, eyes wide.

"Then… do it?" he hesitated, still unsure, he searched Bokuto's face. He stared at the baby fat cheeks that led to a sharp chip, the thick eyebrows and light eyelashes that caught the light from his kitchen.

Bokuto now looked just as confused as Kuroo felt, lips twisting into a confused purse, "I wanna dye my hair," he repeated for the third time, gesturing with the hand that clutched his phone, "and look aesthetic-y," he says. Kuroo's eye caught the search image on Bokuto's phone of long haired girls and bright colored hair.

Suddenly he gets it.

"Bro," Kuroo begins (because how else?) and slides into the chair next to Bokuto. He can feel Bokuto's shoulder heat just next to his and he grabs around Bokuto's thick wrist. Kuroo's hand guides Bokuto's wrist, just brutish enough to not be too intimate. Maybe that's just Kuroo though, maybe that's just Kuroo avoiding intimacy, because he can feel Bokuto's heat, can smell his sweat, maybe it's all one sided.

He plucks the phone out of Bokuto's hands, whose fingers twitch after his phone, and turns the screen away from the other boy. His whole upper body has to twist in his chair and Bokuto can clearly be seen bouncing in anticipation. Across the blinking search bar his fingers tremble out a ' _boys with dyed hair'_ and he has to retype ' _hair'_ at least three times. When he's able to straighten back in his chair and pull himself back up to his full height he tilts the screen towards Bokuto's awaiting eyes and Bokuto leans even closer, breathing down his shoulder.

And then he's eyeing Kuroo with _really really_ big amber eyes, before pushing back and- "Do you think I could do it?" he asks, and it's a question full of trust. Kuroo's lips pull back into a smirk, and his hair tilts down covering his eye even more, "Don't you mean do you think ' _we'_ could do it? Bro, I'm helping you and the answer is yes."

It takes three different store runs, four different dyes, extensive research on how long dye stays in, before Bokuto pulls up the owl from Harry Potter and exclaims- "I wanna look like that!" From anyone else it would have been such a strange, ridiculous request but from Bokuto it just makes sense.

They talk about Kenma mostly, and what he's been doing, words just floating between them as Kuroo wrestles with Bokuto's hair. Their elbows knock into the porcelain appliances, their toes numb on the tile, their butts get sore from sitting and dye stains their clothes. It becomes of Kuroo's favorite memories.

And when Bokuto steps out of the shower with hair that resembles a crushed Oreo, and vaguely an owl- well it looks horrible. It's still Bokuto and he learns to love it.

(Two weeks later Bokuto sends him a snapchat of his hair sticking up and the dye fixed so it's just on the ends. He looks a little more like an owl. Kuroo learns to love that too.)

And they text and text some more.

* * *

Kuroo hears about the third years bullying Bokuto and feels sickly rising bile. The news slips from Bokuto himself when he's describing practice at Fukurodani, and it seems like the third years just like to mess with their underclassmen.

He wants to yell, to scream, to expose them and just _ruin them._

"Kuroo?" Bokuto questions in the silence, the only sound is the screaming rickety air conditioner and chatting of other waiters. It was too hot outside when they decided to find a sticky plastic booth, pick at food and laugh at each other's cheap jokes.

Bokuto shifts, his thighs sticking to bench, to him Kuroo just zoned out, maybe he doesn't wanna listen to him because he's too loud. To Kuroo it's a silence full of burning indecision. What do you do? What do you say?

And then he's at his feet and almost out the door, his shoes sticking along the checkered floor.

Bokuo stares confused before pushing himself out of the booth as well. Behind them their chatty waiter comes out of the kitchen and calls after them. Kuroo's already letting the door shut, but the waiter is stopping Bokuto by the arm. Bouto stops and looks around, clearly indecisive before shoving all the cash he has towards the other man.

He runs back out to catch up with Kuroo and barely can find him walking through throngs of people. Kuroo still hasn't finished his growth spurt and neither has Bokuto so he can't find him above the people but his crazy hair can be spotted between people's shoulders. He has to run but- "Kuroo? What happened? Where are you going?" Bokuto calls, his feet slapping as he pulls down to a walk and his confusion is palpable, which just makes it worse, because doesn't Bokuto know?

But he really doesn't know where he's going so he grunts out a "I dunno know I just wanna…" he trails off, words slurring in agitation "those guys, those third years…" he tries to pick up again. Bokuto pulls him into a small space between the buildings.

His big, beefy hands pull at Kuroo's slimmer ones and locks eyes with him. It's a strange feeling, his big eyes look golden in the dark and glow against his dark skin. His face looks strong and the baby fat seems to melt away and for a moment Kuroo can see who he'll become.

"Kuroo, talk to me please," and then his eyes look young again, pleading. Suddenly Kuroo's head pounds right above his eyes and his voice sounds wet when it comes out (When was he this emotional?) "It's just, I don't want people to be mean to you," and to make everything less gooey, he pulls his hands out and punches Bokuto's shoulder "Only I get to, loser."

Bokuto's face contorts in surprise. "Oh."

Now Kuroo finds himself enveloped in a hug and he can feel the beginnings of muscle that Bokuto's forming, can feel the warmth of Bukuto's chest through a thin shirt and the cold of his fingers. The rumble of Bokuto's chest comes before his words.

"You love me bro?"

"I'm _in love_ with you bro?"

Wait why did he just say that? Wait, shit, is he?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

 **A/N: Why do I write good scenes with bad writing? So still looking for a beta reader:**

 **I've never beta read/ had a beta reader before so I don't know too much about them but I just wanted to bounce ideas and questions off them? Maybe? So message me or drop a comment if you're interested?**

 **Also hmu on tumblr Give me headcanons maybe? Don't feel nervous because you're a loser because I assure you I am worse. Right here**

 **And sorry this is late, life caught up to me and just…. Yeah also time skip to once their already dating next chap because I don't think I can write them past this. Also Akaashi comes in**


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Bokuto snapchats a picture of some random first year with the caption 'OHMYGOSH HE'S SOPRETTY' Kuroo mildly panics (read: freaks the fuck out). I mean when have highschool sweethearts ever worked out for anyone?

No, it wouldn't make sense for Bokuto to keep dating him past high school and this was the beginning of the end.

In his rushing panic Kuroo's trembling fingers screenshot the photo. Then immediately shut off his phone. He has to sit, almost bouncing in panic, on his bed while his phone reboots and flashes a white screen.

When his phone finally comes back to the locked screen Kuroo's fingers tremble across the glass, checking and double checking his messages. What did Bokuto mean? Bokuto was already pretty why did he need another pretty person?

* * *

About two hours in and this kid is _really really_ pretty.

In that two hour period Kuroo has paced the room too many times to be able to count, has called Kenma and tried (and failed) to act cool. He had aimed his camera at the ceiling and snapped back a 'yeah,' and then proceeded to panic some more.

* * *

Kuroo Tetsuruo is chill. He's the chillest person to ever chill. I mean who wouldn't be _completely_ relaxed when returning to the place he met his (adorable, pretty, really cool, soon to be ace) boyfriend. Well and his boyfriend's super pretty kohai.

On the bright side, he had Kenma for emotional support. He felt the weight of a head settle into his shoulder and could see the long black hair out of the corner of his eye. Well, Kenma would be emotionally supporting him when he woke up.

Kuroo is a second year middle blocker, his boyfriend is a second year soon to be ace. It would all work out in the end.

When Fukurodani shuffles off the bus with tired groans and stretching arms, it was obvious that they were all exhausted. Kuroo stood by patiently while they ambled down the steps and spread out across the pavement in front of the training camp.

He looks around but Bokuto's loud hair or personality isn't among the masses stretching on the pavement. After a week of self doubt and questioning their relationship it was unnerving to not be bombarded by 78 kilograms of boyfriend. Kuroo's stomach only drops more as he hauls himself up the bus, hand sliding along the cold metal bar.

What he finds is exactly what he was scared of. About seven seats in the pretty first year sits awkwardly, shoulders stiff as he tracks Kuroo with his eyes. Bokuto… is more relaxed to say the least. He's clutching a gym bag like a teddy bear and is drooling out soft snores on the other's shoulder.

Kuroo can't help the flash of love, the helpless affection that he feels for Bokuto. From the soft steady way his chest rises and falls, to the knowledge that Bokuto probably fell asleep on the stiff first year about thirty minutes into the ride.

(He also can't help the jealousy. But the way the light caresses Bokuto's messy hair, the way he snuggles into Akaashi's shoulder like a cat nuzzling for attention, the slight crease in his brow. None of those ugly feelings even matter. Not one bit.)

He creeps along the isle, tiptoeing over random lollypop wrappers and other miscellaneous trash before reaching the duo. Slinging an arm over the seat in front of them he leans slightly to whisper "You can leave, I'll take care of him." He watches as the kid extracts himself and ducks away and slides into the place he just vacated. Bokuto startles slightly, but readjusts to Kuroo's bigger frame. Kuroo's not sure his heart (or cheeks) have ever been warmer.

He stares, for a beat, takes in black eyelashes, big brows, soft skin and hard muscles. And then, because he's also an asshole (or if anyone asks because Bo is a deep sleeper), takes a big breath and yells right into Bokuto's ear "Bo! Wake Up!"

Kuroo watches the reaction with amusement. The clutching of his bag, the straightening in the plastic seat, Bokuto's leg even kicks out against the seat in front. It's all terribly hilarious and Kuroo is just about cackling into his hand. Bo's only angry for about half a second before he cracks a smile and smashes a big wet kiss against Kuroo's cheek bone, nose ramming into his skull.

"Ack, Bokuto! What're you doing!" Kuroo pushes against Bokuto's (hard, really hard) pectorals, but the mirth in his eyes only reveals enjoyment as Bokuto swoops back in. He throws his head away and catches curly black hair rushing away from the bus.

It's really only pity that he feels.

* * *

It is in the end, a bitter thought that starts it all.

An off handed floaty sort of thought.

 _Bokuto's mine._

So floaty and dreamy that Kuroo's mind isn't really with his body. That doesn't stop his knuckles from slapping across high cheekbones.

And well. The pretty setter is _really_ pretty.

Especially when he smiles.

Kuroo thinks Bokuto might know it too.

Kuroo's not bitter. He's fifteen.

* * *

Kuroo crunches ice between his teeth and lets the cool pieces rub against his gums. The pretty- Akaashi's- nose wrinkles (adorable. But Kuroo's coming to find he has a thing for adorableness.)

"Kuroo-san that ice is for healing," Akaashi chides quietly, like he doesn't want to say it but has to out of the good of his conscience. "I am healing," Kuroo says matter of factly, "You aren't the only one hurt." He watches Akaashi's head snap up in alarm and open his mouth, probably to apologize profusely (and how could Kurro have hated _that)_ even though they both know Akaashi was the only one hit.

"My mouth hurts, it's all cold," Kuroo teases, almost whining. And then, for the final blow to Akaashi's good senses, he smirks "I don't know why.. All I did was chewing on ice earlier."

Absolutely delighted, Kuroo watches a light flush dance across Akaashi's aggravated expression. At the low "Like Bokuto, but meaner," Kuroo's smile grows and he almost doubles over laughing.

Wait he does. In fact Kuroo almost falls on top of Akaashi he's laughing so hard.

* * *

It's the three of them in their third gym because Bokuto and Kurroo insisted on threes. It would be the three of them forever, even if they break up (which they won't).

Except they need another blocker.

And he has glasses.

Why is it that every year at this god forsaken camp Kurroo meets someone gorgeous?

* * *

 **A/N: HAHAH ah ha h a h h**

 **(sorry I'm terrible at schedules and don't know how to do anything. Also sorry this writing isn't even fully completed and that I just took scenes that came to me and put them together just so I had a final chapter. Sorry I never edit and don't have a beta reader. Sorry I promised an update and then failed at life so.)**


End file.
